The Secret Plot
by The-GREAT-TurtleKING
Summary: In a world where Bellatrix wasn't as mad as the other Blacks, and she is left with no other choice but to try and escape the fate of so many others. *Bellatrix raises Harry and Neville. MENTIONS OF BOYS LOVE LATER!


In a world where Bellatrix wasn't as mad as the other Blacks, and she is left with no other choice but to try and escape the fate of so many others.

"Mother, what is this all about?" Bellatrix asked dazedly. Surrounding her were the many dark artifacts the black family had kept safely in the basement of their house.

"You're to present them to the Dark Lord of course," The woman told her.

"Why me?" Bellatrix was perplexed.

Her mother sighed, "I have made an arrangement with him. Like all men, the Dark Lord will need a son, we have agreed that your pureblood can really help him with that.

"But he's so old." Bellatrix complained.

"So."

"And I'm already married!" Bellatrix Lestange yelled.

"To that Lestrange man, I know. When the Dark Lord told him of the arrangement, he couldn't help but refuse. Your husbands gotten quite the promotion out of this."

All Bellatrix could was widen her eyes.

"Now, go rest yourself, I hear the Dark Lord has a special job for you and Roldophes tomorrow."

"Yes, mother." Bella slowly left the room and made her way upstairs. All thought of reality was abandoned as she entered her room. She had been married for more than two years and still her family saw it fit for her to remain in the Black mansion kept just outside of London. Roldolphes had not complained for any separate for of comfort for his new bride then or now.

While many thought Bella was barren it was instead the fact she had barely been with her husband. The man preferred recklessness and to be cruel.

She longed for her sister Narcissa in that moment, who was away with her own husband and her son.

At least Narcissa actually had a child of her own to soften all the edges Lucious Malfoy made in their home life.

For Bellatrix though, any child she bore for the Dark Lord would never be hers. It would be a new tool to be pushed around by Voldemort or his followers and forced to play as an example of all of the beliefs of the Death Eaters.

Plopping herself face first onto her bed, Bellatrix yearned for someone to talk to. Narcissa was married, Andromeda estranged same as Sirius.

It was then she thought of Regulus, 'No, he's a death eater as well...well-maybe..'

She rushed to the steps, "Mother." She called. "Just when exactly did you say Regulus would be here."

Her mother's voice was distant yet loud and screeching as always, "In an hour, why?"

Bellatrix flinched at this question. "Wanted to tell him the good news." She answered hoarsely, the lie itself felt like bile in her mouth.

She went back into her room to wait the hour out.

When the knock finally came at the front door, Bella rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

Bella didn't do this without receiving a reprimand from her mother about how "servants are supposed to answer the door."

"Bella?" Regulus was shocked to say the least about his cousin's actions. "This comes as a surprise."

"Come in!" Bellatrix literally pulled him into the house and to an empty sitting room.

"What's going on?" Regulus asked.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix apologized, "but I feel like I am about to have a heart attack."

"What is it?" For once Regulus broke all the Black composure to worry about his cousin.

"It has been decided that the Dark Lord needs an heir of his own," Bellatrix started.

"Yes I know." Regulus was confused. 'Why was she so terrified?' He asked himself.

"Mother, Roldolphes, and the Dark Lord have decided it should be me."

"To be an heir? That sounds like a promoti-"

"No- to conceive, bare, and birth the Dark Lord's child." Bellatrix was crying. "Reggie I don't want to have that man's baby." Her voice was only a whisper.

"Wha-...but you..." Regulus Black sounded just as confused and aghast as she. "You're married!"

"I know..." She cried. "My dear Roldolphes is getting a promotion out of it too." She laughed pathetically. "I guess it means my firstborn child isn't going to actually be my husbands."

"When is this going to happen?" Regulus asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know," Bellatrix told him honestly. "I just know it's going to happen and that tomorrow Roldoplhes and I are going on a mission together."

"What's the mission?" He asked.

Bellatrix shuddered, "To torture information out of the Pureblood couple the Longbottom's and then kill them along with their one year old baby." She sobbed, leaning against the wall. "He wants me to kill a baby. Then he want me to have his."

Regulus couldn't take it anymore and pulled his cousin into his arms, she had acted cold and emotionless ever since childhood and this was the most emotion he had ever seen from her at one time.

"Here." Said Regulus. "I'm going to give you instructions and you're going to play them out as I say them.

Bella looked up at him and nodded.

The following day, as ordered by the Dark Lord, the Lestranges went the estate of the Longbottoms. They had been forced to wait until the night when they'd be most vulnerable.

Now the two of them were standing in the middle of the family's living room while the couple lay screaming from a fourth snap of the Crucio.

Bella felt sick. "Roldolphes, please let's not do this!" She started to beg.

"No- we must do this for him!"

Bella flinched at the man's tone. Finally, she positioned her wand away from the woman on the floor and instead pointed it at her own husband.

"Obliviate!" She screamed. Her husband backed away from the scene as she did this. She quickly disarmed him and hurriedly transported him out of the room.

Looking at the couple who were no doubt flittering on the edge of losing sanity made Bella once again sick to her stomach.

She cast a few charms to help them and went upstairs to where the Baby lay.

"Hi Neville." She greeted the baby who smiled at her. "Okay." She looked around the room.

Ah. A blanket.

"You will never be safe with them out there." She told the baby. "So until then, I'm going to take care of you."

She went back to the living room where she obviated and gave the Longbottom's new memories where Bella and Roldolphes killed the boy. Rushing out Bella couldn't help but think she was glad she confided in Regulus.

'Reggie I hope you held up your end.' She thought.

Regulus

Regulus scolded himself at arriving too late, the Potter's were dead and Harry was left crying in his crib.

However, the Dark Lord was gone as well.

'No- we know he has a backup plan.' Regulus thought to himself as he hurriedly gathered Harry and some of his things.

In just a nick of the time, he was out of the house and witnessing as Severus Snape mourned Lily Evans and left to think the child of the couple was dead as well.

Regulus and Bellatrix met in a secluded part of Diagon Alley, "Everyone will think that the children are dead" Regulus told her. "What of the Longbottoms?" He asked.

Bella nodded, "they are injured but they should be fixable. What about the Potters?"

Regulus shook his head.

"Who did he send?"

Regulus' grim look changed, "He went himself and his spell backfired I assume"

Bella's eyes lighted, "Then we must hurry. No one can know they are alive. The Death Eaters will surely come after Harry."

Regulus nodded and transported the four of them out.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"Our new basecamp." Regulus replied, reaching over to a switch. In seconds the room was alight and allowed Bellatrix to see the furniture and tables covered with white sheets.

Bella silently rocked Neville in her arms as she circled around the room.

"This," Regulus started, "Is where you will raise them"

"Just me?" Bella turned. "What about you?"

Regulus sighed, "My job is still not done- I know how we can permanently rid the world of the Dark Lord and that plan includes these boys to be healthy and happy- I trust no one but you with this."

Bella sighed. "I'm scared. My only experience with children is Draco and the Crabbe boy. Two of the loudest babies in the world!"

Regulus smiled, "I think it'll be the opposite for you with these two. Look, their still sleeping."

Bella looked down to the babies in her and Regulus' arms. Sure enough, both children had remained asleep and quiet throughout the entire fiasco.

Bella sighed. "I'm a little jealous, I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink just thinking about everything that's happened."

Regulus nodded. "For now- let's put them to bed so we don't wake them."

Bella agreed.

The two adults searched around the house for an empty room. Transfiguring a sturdy wardrobe into a large crib. They placed the boys in and quietly made their way out.

"What do you think Sirius is going to do when he finds out?" Bella asked suddenly. "He's Harry's Godfather. He'll be left to mourn two of his friends and their only child."

Regulus nodded. "I'm going to go find him. Maybe we can talk him into joining our side."

Bella nodded sheepishly.

For tonight she would think over her next course of action. Primarily-her new life as just Bella. No Black, Lestrange, or wizarding names - she was simply Bella Greyheart. The identity Regulus has picked out for her was a bit uncreative-but she could work around it since it went well with the boys' new names. Hadrian and Knave.


End file.
